


Magic Cards

by yvevi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magician AU, You might cry, very very short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin was a famous magician, people all around the world loved him. Soonyoung his girlfriend always supported him yet she had a bad feeling...





	Magic Cards

“Is this your card, milady?”, the magician asked in a jokingly manner. The man was famous for his charms, the ladies loved him. Those women loved him too much, he never had any interest in them. He just loved painting smiles onto people's faces.

“It is! You are incredible, Mr. Hwang!”, the girl yelled at him. Another crazy fan, looks like hope wasn't on their side this day. The little street show was over soon anyways, she was ready to leave.

Click!  
A bright light blinded Soonyoung's eyes for a second. She was too confused to yell or react in any other way.  
“You truly are a meme queen.”, the boy said with a bright smile.

\---

“NO DON'T DO IT!”, Soonyoung yelled while tears streamed down her face. While she tried to inhale some oxygen, she also screamed out her lungs. He wasn't brave, he was dumb. There would be other ways to solve this all. It couldn't happen. There was no way it could happen.

“Take me. Take my life and be done with it. You win, I lose. Just let her and everyone else on earth live. That's the deal.”, Hyunhin ignored Soonyoung and sounded almost too calm. He knew where his fate would end, and he was ready to accept it. There were days when he felt pure fear but in this moment he felt confident. He was ready.

\---

“I love you... so so much... don't leave me, I beg you”, she cried into his shoulder. His face got paler as the seconds went by, his soul was ready to leave. He felt it.

“You were the first girl I've ever laid eyes on, the only girl I ever wanted. You stood by me when everyone else turned around. You were the source of my happiness... Soonyoung... I love y-”  
His last breath escaped his body, just like the light in his eyes. She lost him. The world lost.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very short one shot inspired by four words that my friends gave me (magician, meme, brave, love) and i LOVED writing it.


End file.
